Something Else (Sorina)
by Solgrana
Summary: The RdC is over and it’s been four months. Nakiri Erina is constantly worrying about one of her Elites, Yukihira Soma. On one tiring day of work, Erina reminisces the RdC and a particular moment with Soma comes to mind


Something Else

He truly is something else.

Nakiri Erina has come to terms that Yukihira Soma is an anomaly beyond comprehension. From their first encounter she felt his presence shake the very foundations of her beliefs. Instead of yielding, she time and time again refused the redhead and what could only be described as a nonchalant bravado. Over time, she found her defences weakening. An unwilling sense of admiration formed within her. Slowly, but surely, he made his way into her thoughts without fail. She didn't like how easy it was for her to be overwhelmed by someone of such humble beginnings. Then, almost like fiction, whatever feelings she had for him culminated into a strong passion and compass for her resuscitated passion for cooking. To change her so much, he truly is something else.

Erina can never fondly look back at the RdC and say it was all a good memory. However, she couldn't help a small part of herself from holding such moments close to her heart. "This is when I was reborn. This is my true beginning." Her thoughts echoed.

"Erina-sama!" Hisako's voice and subtle jolt brought her back to the present.

"Y-yes, Hisako? What's the matter?" She answered, in a mild daze.

"No, it just seemed like you were staring into space. You have an appointment in ten minutes." Hisako urged, but was ever so considerate since she knew how busy Erina had been as the new head of Tootsuki. Despite her charisma and talent for leading, she was only a young lady and wasn't without weakness.

"Yes, how careless of me. We should get going-" Shesaid, rising but pausing, her eyes trailing to her cellphone on her study. It was unmoving and the screen black. "Still nothing." She almost angrily thought.

Hisako picked up the pieces immediately." If it's Yukihira Soma, he said his plane would land in 5 hours. If he doesn't miss it." Hisako finished matter-of-factly, aware of Soma's nonchalance.

Erina sighed." When I appointed him as the First Seat, I expected him to relay important things and perform duties diligently. I was wrong to even trust him." She said, sprinkled with her specialised brand of tsun towards the redhead.

Hisako couldn't help but chuckle." I don't think that's true, if I might be so presumptuous. Yukihira Souma takes his duties very seriously, Erina-sama. He just happened to call me and not you. I think he might have lost your contact number again."

Erina reddened." I- I don't expect him to call me, if that's what you're implying Hisako. I'm just making a comment on his general performance. Sheesh, I noticed this not recently, but you like taking his side, Hisako. It seems to me that Yukihira-kun is more your friend than I am!" Her cheeks puffed. Despite her new hairstyle giving off a mature allure and confident façade, Erina was still a girl inside.

"That's not true! I am first and foremost your f-friend, Erina-sama." Hisako's hands went up and down, her files collapsing to the floor of Erina's office.

Erina chuckled. "I was joking, Hisako. Now, let's go. I have an appointment to attend. I'll worry about Yukihira-kun later."

Between the lengthy meeting and her drive back to Tootsuki, Erina sank into a deep slumber.

"When was I last this tired?" She thought.

Her mind went back to the night at the end of the RdC. After a sleepless night preparing for their fateful battle against Tsukasa Eishi and Kobayashi Rindo for the freedom of Tootsuki and her friends, both she and Soma were incredibly tired.

She put up a formal front as her grandfather passed on the role of headmaster to her, but Erina had almost no energy left to stand. As everybody cheered and her PSD friends huddled together for a group hug, Erina managed to sneak away into the dugout of the stadium. Before she could make it into the dugout, her legs failed her and she fell.

"Oh, no-" She exclaimed, nothing in sight to prevent her from falling.

"-got you!" Yukihira Soma grabbed hold of her shoulder.

Erina's exhaustion began to reign supreme." Yukihira-kun?"

"Yo, you could've said if you were tired. Your legs are jelly, Nakiri. Pretty embarrassing for the new headmaster." Soma teased, bringing her into the dugout, where they are away from the cheers and the eyes of the audience.

"You truly are something else. How can you mock me when I'm this tired because of you? How insufferable. I can't believe you're my First Seat." She sighed, devoid of energy to become angry.

Soma chuckled. "Look at you go, you're dead tired, and you're still trying to be prickly. Save your energy, princess. You can scold me when we get you a cup of Arato's magic tea." He gently carried her towards the rebels' strategy room.

"Did you just call me a princess?" She said, unsure whether it was her drowsiness or the truth.

"You're hearing things." He chirpily remarked.

Erina allowed herself to be carried to the rebels' room. There, she was sure Soma set her on a chair and allowed her to sleep, but not after having her drink Hisako's tea which he seemed to have taken a liking to. Then he was sure he silenced whoever entered the room without fail, and there were a lot of rebels who were in the room. As Erina fell deeper into her slumber, she was certain that Soma was still silencing people and watching over her. Although, she was barely awake so this might have just been her dreams playing tricks on her, she smugly remarked, mostly asleep.

"Nakiri." Soma tapped her. She couldn't forget his voice even if she wanted to.

Erina rose, stretching and yawning. It was unladylike, but for a split second she couldn't help it. "What time is it?"

"Late. We're heading to the airport soon. You should get your face washed, you look terrible!" He laughed.

"You're the worst," She grunted. Erina picked a cloth on the table and wiped her face. What she was sure was a lively and full room was now empty and desolate. It was only them there. She look puzzled.

"If you're looking for the others, they're already out, waiting for the train. I tried to wake you, but you seemed to be having such a good nap." Soma explained.

Erina blushed." O-oh, I'm sorry. Seems like I inconvenienced them. I'm sure it must be bad to have a sleeping person in the middle of a celebration." She sighed.

"Oh, no worries. That didn't stop them. They went all out just now." Soma laughed.

For some reason, Erina had a hard time believing him. She barely heard a noise. She would have easily woken up if that was the case, and Erina was a light sleeper. She gazed at him as he gathered his things, unaware of her eyes on him. Erina didn't know what to make of his actions.

"Why are you still here?" She asked.

"How about a thank you?" Soma responded almost too quickly, as if he knew her better than herself.

"…Thank you." Erina angrily said.

Soma stole a glance at her and she swore he internally chuckled." No, your grandpops told us to take his car back. He had some things to do here anyways, so he said to let you sleep a bit longer."

Erina sighed." Grandfather, he didn't have to."

"Well, that's all done now. We should get to the car. You know, just like old times." He said jokingly. "Do you need a hand, headmaster-sama?" He offered a hand and a twisted smile.

Erina sighed and walked past him." No need."

"How prickly." Soma said, trailing after her.

In the car, there was nothing but silence. Erina was awake, but her exhaustion was still taking a toll on her. She wasn't sure why Soma was as chirpy as he was.

"How are you so lively? Don't you sleep?" She wondered.

"I do. It's just I'm used to staying up experimenting." He said proudly.

"That's interesting, coming from someone who feel asleep in the Autumn Elections." Erina said.

At this, Soma simply laughed.

The silence and Soma's presence somehow made her a bit sleepier. She wondered why she even factored in YukihiraSoma's presence into the equation and she would never admit it, but Yukihira Soma's presence was comforting for her.

"You falling asleep again?" He asked, teasingly.

"Oh, hush, you." She snapped, more gentle than rough.

"You're like that princess, Sleeping Beauty, was it? Who always falls asleep." Soma said.

Hearing him, Erina couldn't help herself. A loud laughter escaped her." You're such a dummy, that's not how the story goes. It's not like she falls asleep over and over." Her face was flushed, in a weird mix of sleepiness and joy, a feeling she didn't know was possible.

"What? I was sure that's how it went. She falls asleep easy." Soma said, surprised that he was wrong.

Erina was laughing so much she had wipe tears off her eyes." I swear, you're truly something else. Remind me to educate you about fairy tales sometime. For now, I need to sleep. Honestly, that was a weird thing to say, Yukihira-kun." She said, shutting her eyes.

Soma crossed his arms in confusion." Wait, so is her name even Sleeping Beauty?" He asked her, chancing that she was still awake.

"Hush, Yukihira-kun. In time, I will get back to you." She breathed.

What was only a mere 4 months seemed like forever now, and Erina still hadn't had the conversation about Sleeping Beauty with him.

A slight tug brought Erina back to the present. She opened her eyes and a familiar smell made her feel this was yet another dream. She was being carried with the same gentle hands as 4 months ago. She saw his red hair move as he ever so carefully carried her.

"Yo, Nakiri. Or should I say, Sleeping Beauty?" He grinned. Yukihira Soma. Her First Seat. He was there and was once again carrying her with a gentleness that betrayed his brutish nature.

An involuntary smile formed on her face." And I'm telling you, that's now how it works, dummy."

Soma hummed in wonder. He was a year older, but was the same odd individual he was. She could never piece what he was thinking and he would always surprise her. In the end, she simply stopped trying and was content with seeing him as "something else." There's only one of him in this world.

As they reached the inside of her office, Soma was still carrying her." Tell me why am I in your arms again?" She blushed, but was putting up a brave front.

"Well, when your car stopped I was just about to head to your office. Your driver was gonna wake you but Arato said you needed the sleep. And then she saw me and the rest was history." Soma explained.

Erina paused." That doesn't make sense though. Why would Hisako let you carry me if she didn't want me to wake up?"

"Ah," Soma paused.

"What?" Erina asked.

"I asked her that and she just smiled. I could swear I heard her say you'd like this though, so I don't really see the problem. You're such a pricness anyway, it makes sense for you to like this things." Soma laughed.

Erina angrily retaliated." I'm not Sleeping Beauty. Now will you please let me down, this is getting embarrassing." She snapped.

Soma set her down." I may not know about Sleeping Beauty, but I'm pretty sure I got at least the 'Beauty' part right, so don't take that away from me, Nakiri." He said proudly, wanting the credit.

"HUH?" Erina stopped her tracks.

Soma blinked." What?"

"What did you just say you got right?" Erina asked, face hot with redness.

Soma rubbed his chin." What, I said I got the 'Beauty' part right. I mean, you're beautiful, Nakiri." He said, without any shred of embarrassment.

"W-W-WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Erina stammered, her hands waving up and down, her breath uneven.

"I mean, I like the way you look. Doesn't that mean you're beautiful, at least to me?" Soma asked.

"Yukihira-kun! Stop!" She said, pushing him and his face to look away from her.

"Wait, you still haven't told me about Sleeping Beauty! I'm not done with you yet!" Soma claimed, almost frustrated.

"Argh, you're something else alright! How do you expect me to face you after everything you just said?" She screamed, her face so red it was about to explode.

Soma was becoming angry." I don't get the problem! Do you have a problem with me thinking you're beautiful?!"

"YES!" Erina yelled.

"BUT WHY?!" Soma yelled back.

Erina paused. She then looked away." It's… embarrassing. This is something you should say to someone you like."

Soma blinked and stopped. Erina turned to him.

There was nothing but silence.

And then Soma erupted in laughter.

"Why are you laughing?!" Erina yelled, trying to punch him but she was weak and he was quick. He caught her hand and expertly opened her balled hands so he could lace their fingers together.

Soma drew closer to her and looked deep into her eyes." Piece it together then, Nakiri. I guess it was my fault I never told it to you straight. But I do think you're beautiful and that's because I like you."

"W-what?" Erina lost her breath. She never had his face so close to hers before. A vacuum formed in the distance between their lips, she had never felt so breathless before. Her eyes continually hover between his and his lips.

Soma then suddenly let her hand go and locks her in an embrace. "It's like you said, I'm something else. I feel the same way about you. You're my something else."

"I… I…" Erina mumbled, unable to make words.

Soma looked up, unsure how to proceed. A slight redness dashed his cheeks. "Oh, I know. A date."

"What?" Erina said, shocked as Soma released her from his embrace. She'd already missed his touch the second he let go.

"Let's go on a date, and you can tell me all about this Sleeping Beauty." Soma smiled, a smile so bright she couldn't help but feel week in the legs.

Erina finally smiled. She crossed her arms and said gently." No."

"No?" Soma asked, surprised.

"No, you'll cook." She said, withholding suspense." And as we dine, I'll teach you all you need to know, Yuki-Soma." She corrected herself.

Soma blushed ever so slightly." You're really something else, Erina."


End file.
